


chain reaction

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One sided, idk i guess, t for mentions of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama tobio is totally not thinking about how it’s more than just oikawa tooru’s face that’s attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chain reaction

**Author's Note:**

> lol whats grammar and proper punctuation, i should've been asleep like 5 hours ago also i literally just pulled the title from my now playing i'm sorry

kageyama tobio was not in love with oikawa tooru.

oikawa was frivolous and childish and utterly ridiculous. kageyama constantly wondered how iwaizumi has put up with it for so long. he wonders how someone like that can easily unite a team, how little resistance there is from everyone else.

and no, that doesn’t mean kageyama tobio is always thinking about oikawa tooru.

he’s definitely not thinking about how terrible it would be to have gone to aobajousai instead of karasuno. he’d have to look at oikawa all throughout practices, but strictly for learning purposes only since oikawa would never directly teach him anything. totally not thinking about how distracting oikawa’s good looks are.

kageyama tobio is totally not thinking about how it’s more than just oikawa tooru’s face that’s attractive.

his neck, his back, arms, legs. his hands, though, are especially attractive. kageyama knows exactly what those hands are capable of, both directly and indirectly. he knows that he can match his tosses to his teammates. he knows how well those hands can hit a terrifying serve. he knows that those hands are dangerous on the court, and maybe kageyama thinks about just how dangerous they could be off the court too.

sometimes kageyama tobio might think about oikawa tooru’s hands where only a lover’s would be.

he might think about how oikawa wouldn’t need any verbal sort of conformation. no directions or “right there”s, but just as easily figuring out kageyama’s weak spots without them.

he thinks about oikawa biting and sucking at those same weak spots, his voice dripping with resentment as he tells kageyama exactly what he’s doing and how kageyama feels and other things he would never dare to repeat himself.

kageyama tobio definitely thinks about how badly trying to pursue anything will end up and that he is definitely not in love with oikawa tooru.


End file.
